Commander Neptune
by Slug Prince
Summary: Ash's mom gets killed my a flock of spearow at a young age. Cyrus finds him and takes him to Sinnoh where he is trained to be the fourth commander. Repost of original story.
1. Chapter 1

**Commander Neptune**

**This is the same story of my original. For those read the first sorry for deleting it. Hear is the first Chapter.**

Ash:

A six year old Ash was sitting on the ground, mud covered his entire face and the only thing you could see was his terrified expression as he saw his mother being attacked by a flock of spearow's.

"Run!" Delia, Ash's mother screamed.

"No mom I won't leave without you." Ash shouted back.

"Ash," Delia said with her voice cracking, "listen to me and run before it's to late."

Ash could her the desperation in her voice and he started to run away. He got one more look at his bloodied mom before he used all his strength to run as fast as he could. Ash kept running for as long as he could, tears streaming down his face until exhaustion got the better of him and he collapsed near a river.

Cyrus:

I was in Kanto studying the legendary pokemon but it was more of a hobby and it wouldn'r play a factor in my plan for a new world.

Suddenly my car came to a screeching stop. "Why have we stopped?" I yelled at the driver.

"Sorry Master Cyrus but there seems to be something blocking the road," the driver responded as he tried to figure out what was on the ground.

"Fine," I yelled, "I'll go see what it is."

When I got out of the car and looked to see what was the blocking the road I was shocked. It was a boy around the age of six covered with bruises and cuts, knocked out lying on the ground. I went up to the boy to see if he was alive.

I checked his pulse and seeing that he was alive, I took him into the car not caring if people were looking for him. I had big plans for this young kid, I was going to take him with me to Sinnoh to train him to be the fourth commander in training of Team Galactic.

Ash: 

I woke up in white room covered with machines. I tried to speak but my throat was to dry. I saw two women in lab coats talking. He just woke up said one of them. "I'll inform Master Cyrus on this," the other one said, after that they both left.

Ten minutes later a man in the twenties with blue hair came in and sat at on a chair. Finally regaining the ability to talk I said, "Who are you? Where are we? Where's my mom?

The man gave a comforting smile and spoke, "My name is Cyrus, but you will call me Master Cyrus. We are at my medical center in the country of Sinnoh. And I know nothing of your mother."

"I guess I was just holding out some hope for my mom, but did you rescue me?" I asked wanting to know some answers.

"Yes I did," Cyrus responded as his tone of voice become more serious, "I see a lot of potential in you and I'm sure that you'll fulfill all my expectations."

"But I'm only six years old," I asked not sure of what the man named Cyrus meant. "What do you plan to do to me?"

"Well for starters you're going to have years of training with politics, simple math, science, English, and Pokémon," Cyrus explained.

"Pokémon?" I asked.

"Yes, I am going to train you and the other three in Pokémon battling," Cyrus said.

"You said other three, does that mean I'm not the only one?" I asked.

"Yes there are three more, two girls and one boy. Though they have had at least a year more experience than you."

"Oh," I said not knowing what to expect.

"Well now that the introduction's over I'm going to give you a choice of witch Pokémon you want as your first." Cyrus explained. Cyrus left the room ordering me to follow. After a little bit of walking we entered a room with three pokeballs in a case. Cyrus took out the pokeballs and shouted for the creatures to come out.

The first one was greenish blue colored cat with a red scale thing coming out of its head. The second was a bird like thing with dark blue feathers. The final pokemon was the one that caught me the most interest. It was a scorpion like thing with blue scales.

"I choose this one," pointing at the skorupi.

"Skorupi, an excellent choice." Cyrus said as he returned the other two and giving me skorupi's pokeball. "Now I'll lead you to your room," he said turning to the door. After a little bit we came to a room that looked pretty average with a bed, a dresser and a closet.

"Alright this will be your room for now on. You will be in bed by 8 and it is 6 so use your time to bond with you skorupi and be prepared to meet the other three tomorrow."

After he left I took skorupi's ball and released him from the pokeball. The pokemon came out the ball and looked around then at me. "Hello Skorupi, my name is Ash and you're my new partner and friend."  
"Skorupi," it said and nodded.

After I spent an hour explaining about what happened to my life, I started crying. Skorupi must have felt bad for me because he nudged me. I gave him a warm smile and we both went to bed, but before I loss I said one more thing to Skorupi.

"Thank you," and I instantly fell asleep after that.

**In the next chapter Ash will meet Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn also the training will begin.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Commander Neptune**

**This is the second chapter of Commander Neptune. I will list what the character's ages are right now in the story.**

**Ash: 6**

**Mars: 8**

**Jupiter: 9**

**Saturn: 11**

**Cyrus: 25**

I woke up to see Skorupi curled up next to me. I look at the time to see it was 7:00 A.M. I closed my eyes in hope of getting more sleep but it was disturbed by a knock at the door. I groggily got out of bed and opened the door, it was Cyrus.

"Here is your uniform, (just like Saturn's in D/P/P but a lot of sizes smaller), "change into it and meet me in the room where you got Skorupi."

After he left I quickly got changed and woke up Skorupi. I pulled out his pokeball and was about to return him back into his pokeball but he gave me a look that just made me keep him outside. I let it sit on my head and I then I left my room and went the way Cyrus told me to go.

When I came into the room I saw three kids that looked a little bit older than me. The first one was a girl with short red hair.

The second was another girl but she seemed to be a bit older, she had purple hair.

The final one was a boy with blue hair that looked like to spikes.

When I entered the room they saw me and the blue haired boy gave me a strange look as he spoke, "Are you supposed to be the new recruit Master Cyrus told us about?"

I nodded my head because I was to scared to say anything. "How could you, you're like six," said the purple haired girl.

"So what guys, if Master Cyrus had him join than there must be a good reason," explained the red haired girl. "Anyway, my code name is Mars but you can call me Rose."

"Code name?" I asked, regaining the ability to talk.

"Yeah, each of us has a code name." The red haired girl went down the list of code names, "Mine is Mars, Jennifer is Jupiter," pointing to the purple hared girl, "and Axel is Saturn," pointing to the boy.

"Will I be getting a code name?" I asked.

"Yes Ash, you will be getting a code name," the voice came from behind us and we all turned around to see that it was Cyrus. "Ash your code name will be Neptune," he declared.

"Neptune huh, I like it." I replied.

"Now that we got that straightened out, we will start with math," Cyrus said as we all followed his lead.

_Three hours later_

My brain felt like soup by the end of the math part. Thankfully Rose helped me out with the stuff I didn't know, which was almost all of it.

Out of all three of the others I liked Rose the best because Jennifer is always looking down on me because of my age and Axel just is a real jerk.

"Okay, now we start are battling training," said Cyrus.

"Umm, Master Cyrus," I said as everyone looked at me, "I don't know how to battle and what Skorupi's moves are."

"Fine, Axel come here," Cyrus ordered.

"Yes, Master?"

"I would like you to teach Neptune how to battle by having a practice battle but go easy on him."

"Fine," replied Axel. "Come over here," Axel said to me, standing on one side of a battle field. I walked over to the other side and waited for what he had to say.

"Okay, now lets begin. Go Croagunk. Now choose your pokemon."

"Okay," I yelled with a pokeball in my hand, "go Skorupi." Out of the pokeball Skorupi came out. "Scorpio, this will be our first battle so can you show me your moves?"

When I said this he started by shooting hundreds of purple needles. "Poison sting," Axel explained

Then Skorupi's tail shot up and started shooting it's stingers. "That's pin missile," Axel said.

The last thing Skorupi did was it's mouth started glowing and bit down on a small rock nearby. "So it's moves are poison sting, pin missile, and bite," Axel explained. "Now that we now it's moves let's get started."

"Alright Skorupi are you ready?" I asked. It nodded its head and went onto the battle field.

"Croagunk use pursuit," Axel ordered. The croagunk started glowing black and hit Skorupi knocking it back.

"Scorpio please get up," I pleaded. It slowly got back to his feet and look more determined than ever. "Okay Skorupi use pin missile." The stingers hit Croagunk but he didn't seem to be hurt at all.

"Why didn't it work?" I asked.

Axel started laughing, "Idiot don't you now that Croagunk is poison fighting which means that bug is weak to it."

"Sorry this is only my first day here so I don't know too much," I replied.

"Whatever," Axel said. "I'll finish this off, Croagunk use revenge." Croagunk's hand turned black and charged at Skorupi.

"Dodge it," I yelled. But it was too late, the fist collided with Skorupi, knocking him out.

"Are you alright Skorupi?" I asked him as he laid on the ground.

He gave me a weak nod of the head and I returned it to its ball after apologizing to him.

After the battle, training was over so Cyrus ordered Rose to take me to the healing machine. On the way there Rose explained that it was my first day and that Axel's been here for more than a year.

After Skorupi was healed, we left for our rooms. Once I got to my room I took a bath and changed. Then I let out Skorupi, saying that I was sorry for the battle. He gave me a warm smile and we both went to bed.

**So this ends chapter two of the story. From reading the reviews, I'm sorry that my grammar sucks. In the **

**next chapter there will be a one year time skip.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3 of Commander Neptune. In this chapter it will start with a one year time skip.**

Its been one year since I started training. Skorupi and I have become a lot stronger, we actually beat Axel a few times. Even though I've become closer to Axel, Rose is still my favorite because she helps me in the educational part and she also helps Skorupi and me train.

After breakfast, I headed to the mini classroom where we had classes. I sat down in my normal desk, waiting for it to begin.

Cyrus entered the room with his usual stern look, "I am letting you all a have a three day brake so that you can catch a second Pokémon."

I had a big smile on my face, "I'm going to get a new friend."

Once we all got out of the room, I turned to Axel and asked him something, "So where are you going Axel?"

"I am going to route 343 because I heard that there are some rare Pokémon," Axel said.

"Oh, I'm going to Cycling road because I heard that there's a cave with some cool dragon type Pokémon," I replied.

Once I got out of the building I heard Rose shout, "Hey Ash can I come with you?"

"Sure," I said with a smile. "But why me?" I asked.

"Because I wanted company, also you're closer to my age than Axel and Jennifer," with that explanation over with we were on our way.

_7 hours later_

After walking through Solaceon town and Hearthome City we decided to take a rest outside of Mt. Corenet. "It's seven right know so we should probably set up camp right know," I suggested.

Rose let out a loud yawn and nodded her head in agreement. After setting up our tents we each said good night to each other and fell asleep.

The next morning we cleaned up our stuff and headed through Mt. Corenet. Once we were on Cycling path, we started looking for the cave.

"Look a SHINY PONYTA!" Rose said pointing at the fire pokemon.

"Um I think that's just a regular ponyta," I replied while wondering why the fourth wall was being broken.

"I guess you're right, but I'm still going to catch it. Go Glameow." Out of the red light the cat Pokémon popped out.

"Glameow use scratch," Rose ordered. Glameow shot out its claw and hit ponyta in the side.

After the attack ponyta shot small fire balls hitting Glameow. "That was ember," I said to myself remembering all the studying I had done.

"Glameow use faint attack." It turned invisible than reappeared hitting ponyta. "Alright know that it's weak, go pokeball." Mars threw the pokeball hitting ponyta engulfing it. The ball wiggled three times than clicked showing that it was captured. "Alright, I caught my first Pokémon," Rose said.

After a while we finally saw the cave. "Okay, let's go," I said. Once we got into the cave we traveled around a little until we saw a fin coming out of the ground.

"What the heck is that?" Rose said pointing at the fin.

"That's what I'm going to catch," I yelled. Then the Pokémon fully came out of the ground to reveal a gible.

"Go Skorupi, use bug bite." Skorupi's mouth started glowing and bit gible's side.

Gible then started charging and hit skorupi knocking it back. "That's take down," I announced.

After the attack, the gible squinted its eyes because of recoil. "Try to finish it off, use bite." Skorupi then bit down on gible, weakening it even more. "Go pokeball," I said. The pokeball wiggled three times then clicked. "Yes, I caught my first pokemon."

Once we got out of the cave, we headed to the base in Veilstone. A day later we finally reached the headquarters and went to our rooms to go to bed.

After breakfast I went into the mini classroom. "Okay, today we're going to skip math, science, and english and go straight to training." Cyrus said. "Also, we are going to have a mock battle with your new pokemon. Neptune you will go with Saturn while Mars will go with Jupiter."

"Ha, my new pokemon will easily defeat yours, Go Rhyhorn." Axel said. Out of the pokeball came a rock like rhyno.

"We'll see, go gible." I yelled as my new pokemon came out.

"Rhyhorn use takedown," Axel said. Rhyhorn started charging a gible with the intention to maim.

"Gible use dig to avoid," I ordered. Gible jumped into the air and went face first digging into the ground. After a few seconds I said, "Now Gible." Gible jumped out of the ground under Rhyhorn knocking it down.

"Rhyhorn use horn attack," Axel said. Rhyhorn got up and hit Gible into the air with it's horn.

"While your still in the air use Dragon rage," I yelled. A flame of purple and yellow color shot out of Gible's mouth hitting Rhyhorn knocking it out.

Ash looked at Gible with pride, "Good job Gible, now return."

"Return Rhyhorn." Axel said.

After the match I walked over to the waiting area to see Rose. "So Rose who won?" I asked.

"I won, but barely, her meditite was strong," Rose explained.

"Know that the battles are done you can have dinner than go to bed," Cyrus said appearing out of nowhere.

After eating dinner and talking with Rose a bit I went to my room and went to my room.

**Ok that was the end of chapter three. **


End file.
